


Beleaguered

by perrysian



Series: One Shots and Tumblr Prompts [17]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Geese, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-22
Updated: 2014-02-22
Packaged: 2018-01-13 09:33:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1221328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perrysian/pseuds/perrysian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the prompt: Cosette/ Courfeyrac.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beleaguered

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AMarguerite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AMarguerite/gifts).



Cosette startled when Courfeyrac suddenly appeared at her side and tucked his nose behind her ear with a grin. “What is that lovely floral scent you’re wearing?”

Cosette laughed and smacked in the shoulder. “We’re standing in a flower garden, you absolute fool.”

Courfeyrac merely grinned into her neck, “Perhaps that captivating scent is just you, then?” He kissed down her throat; she squirmed away from him, ticklish.

"I might be captivating, but I fear Marius is merely captive."

The poor man was surrounded by angry geese. Cosette and Courfeyrac observed for a long moment before turning to one another.

"I’ll fetch the hound," said Courfeyrac. "You fetch Marius, come time."


End file.
